Warriors journey
by Malikkai
Summary: He ran into the valley with the intent to bring an end to it all only to find a new begining Naruto X Female Itachi


He lost everything,he lost his friends,he lost his family,he even lost his home.19 year old Uzamaki Naruto had lost everything he held dear because he trusted and loved the one person he knew he should not have,As he ran through the forest at mind binding speeds he steeled his resolve on what he was about to do he tightend his grip on the 7 foot in length nodachi at his side 'today this ends once and for all' picking up the pace Naruto speed off to the place where it all began and where it will all end.

Finaly reaching his destination he slowed to walk untill he reached a valley,this place held so many dark memories he nearly forgotten why he had come here.Walking deeper into the valley he made his way untill he was standing on the river that flowed between the two statue's of konoha's founders, the monuments where still damaged from his last battle here.Naruto streched his senses out to search for his target when he found the familiar chakra signature he yelled out "Izumi! come out,its time we settle this once and for all" a figure suddenly appeared before him,thier face hidden by the hood over thier head.When the figure looked up alowing thier hood to fall it reveiled the pale face of one Izumi Uchiha.she looked at him before saying in a emotionless tone "It's good to see you again Naruto-kun,to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit" she smirked slightly when Naruto growled in anger.Unsheathing his nodachi gritted his teeth before growling out his reply "Don't fucking play games with me, you know exactly why Im here!" not leting her reply he shunshened behind her swinging downward in a atempt to cleave her in half,when his weapon made contact she vanished in a puff of smoke being replaced by a tree log that was split in half instead of her.Missing his target Naruto warily looked around 'damit! it looks like I wasn't the only one who improved in skill,now where is she not left or right nor behind or infront neither above ethier then she must be'- his thoughts were cut off by a dead voice from under him "below you Naruto-kun",before he could react he was slashed across the chest as she launched out of the water he stood on. when she stoped in front of him he noticed she didn't apear to have a weapon of any sort,thats when he saw it "So you masterd it after all" he spoke in a wisper she barely caught "the kaze no yaiba or blade of wind" she just stared in impassive silence before finaly responding "I...I find it...fiting to use such a technique,don't you?" she said."The only thing I find fitting is the thing they loved the most was thier destruction!" he spat in disgust,she smirked before replieing in a sly tone "but wasn't it the same for you?".Clenching his sword Naruto began to glow a silver-ish indigo "ENOGH TALK! NOW WE FIGHT!" settling into a sword stance his blue-green eye's now held nothing but a sliver of humanity his voice now but a deadly wisper not unlike that of an angle of death he spoke "come" and with that said the two titans clashed casting thier destructive power about in an atempt to anialate the other.

Calls of jutsu rang through the valley as the enemies first battled with metal and skill now they dualed with mastery of the elaments 'katon:karyuu endan no jutsu',sution:suition daruheki no jutsu,fuuton:daitapoo no jutsu,ration:raryuu endan no jutsu,doton:daruheki no jutsu,hyuuton:makyuu hashoo no jutsu!.Over and over they casted thier jutsu in a never ending battle of attricion,"dam it! this is gettin no where really fast"Naruto said to himself as he tried to recover from the fatiuge he was suddenly blasted across the lake

by a superhuman kick to the chest that sent him crashing through one the monuments completely destroying it and his ribbs.

'Huh? did I just die?"he tried to sit up but was stopped by the all consumeing pain of having five ribbs broken "Ha! I think my lungs are punctured" and as if to confirm his statement he was overcome by a fit of hacking up blood when it passed Naruto

chuckled "Yup I was right ,too bad I wish I wasn't for once" he paused as he heard the soft foot falls of his opponent,struggling Naruto managed to climb to his feet just as her visage became visable "So...this is how it ends? ,I never imagined it would be this way Izumi" he said softly.She looked at him strangely for minute before saying in a confused tone"you...you held back,why?"

looking down Naruto was totally silent for a minute before finaly answering "I..I don't know..I just couldn't do it".

Silence overtook both of them for what seemed like forever before she walked closer to him so close her face was but an inch away from his and the sickening sound of steel entering flesh rang throughout the valley.Right over his heart the handle of a

katana protoded from Naruto's chest,Naruto just stared Izumi in the eyes never uttering a word before finaly speaking

"but you can" he could feel death comeing closer he decided that he would not have any regrets he grabed Izumi's hand and pulled her towards him holding her close before pressing his lips against hers putting all that he felt into it.After a few seconds

Izumi surprized him by suddenly grasping onto him as if he was her last thread of life and kissing him with all she was worth

and wisperd "I wish we could have another chance...but..I know it will never be" she noticed Naruto suddenly go limp in her

arms.All Naruto saw before darkness over took him was Izumi's face.


End file.
